


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, College Student Kyuhyun, Dance Instructor Eunhyuk, Dramedy, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving In Together, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hyukjae is a frustrated dance instructor.Kyuhyun is a tired and overworked college student.It's almost as if they were meant for each other.OrHyukjae's been having a shitty day and he's this close to snapping at the driver who just crashed into his car until he realizes that not only is the driver really cute,but he's been having just as a shitty day as Hyukjae has.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:17 PM**

"Do you want for me to take over from here?"

Hyukjae looked at Donghae and slumped his shoulders,sighing heavily."Could you _please?_ "He asked."I'm _this_ close to snapping at someone and I've honestly up to my head in bullshit."Donghae smiled at him sympathetically.


End file.
